Misión Transylvania
by Kitachiru Loan
Summary: La competencia de Zombie Loan y Alive-Loan empieza,y Z-Loan ha localizado zombies ilegales en donde menos se imaginan ,en los bosques de transylvania , estos se encuentran infiltrados en el famoso Hotel Transylvania donde residen espectros y monstruos ,Chika hará amistad nada más que con la hija del conde Dracúla el mismisimo administrador del hotel,quien ganara Z-Loan o A-Loan?
1. Chapter 1

**hola NYUN! -saludo-...como estan?...espero que bien ...he estado pensando en Z-Loan y hotel transylvania...y se me ocurrió un crossover...xDD no se si les gustara pero aqui está...**

* * *

...Era un día completamente aburrido...

Chika Akatsuki se encontraba en su habitación ,acostado en su cama con sus manos detrás de su cabeza ,viendo el techo ,lo vacío que a veces sentía en su interior...pero como pensar eso?...lo único que le importaba era el dinero obviamente ,el lo confeso muy alegremente ,entonces suspiro...

Por otro lado Shito Tachibana ,se daba una ducha...

En la oficina ,Yuuta estaba en su computadora localizando zombies de gran valor...Debido a la competencia de A-Loan ,las cosas se han vuelto algo complicadas...Ellos han estado ganando muchas presas de valor grande...

***FLASHBACK***

Chika y Shito junto con Michiru se encontraban corriendo ,Shito estaba listo con su arma y Chika con katana ,A Michiru se le caían su anteojos...al llegar a un callejón sin salida pararon de golpe al ver al equipo A-Loan ...Los dos chicos Zen Inubashiri y Shuuji Tsugumi guardando sus armas...y la chica ,Toko Touma diciendo:" Trabajo hecho" -con gran sonrisa y subiendo sus pulgares a sus compañeros...***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Bekko-San estaba sentado en uno de los comodos sofas de la pequeña sala de espera de la oficina ,encorvado hacia delante leyendo un libro de cubierta gruesa y de colo rojo vino ,sus lentes se caían ,su mirada era la cansada mirada de siempre ,el silencio era algo incomodo ,pero entonces Yuuta se puso algo dudosa al ver por un segundo la pantalla...

-Transylvania? -dijo en susurro

-Ocurre algo Yuuta-kun? -pregunto Bekko-San acomodando sus anteojos y viendo a Yuuta

-Al perecer la unica dirección que tango es Transylvania...-menciono ella ,Bekko se levantó ,dejo el libro en la pequeña mesa y se dirigió hacia donde ella ,poniendose a su lado y con su postura algo encorvada de siempre observo el monitor ,"es extraño..." se dijo a sí mismo en su mente ,pero la computadora no miente...

Bekko se enderezo un poco acomodando sus anteojos ,se acercó a la ventana viendo directamente el otro edifico de enfrente...su ventana estaba abierta y no había algún avistamiento de nadie...

"Alive-Loan... no podemos dejar que te quedes ,hay algo que no entiendo pero supongo que lo unico que debo hacer es que te vayas ,no tengo buen presentimiento de ti ,ni del nuevo presidente..." -pensó.

-Si la computadora dice Transylvania ,entonces a transylvania iremos...-mencionó cerrando la ventana y alejandose ,listo para salir de la oficina volteó a ver a Yuuta...

-Empaca y avisales a los demás ,viajaremos lejos... -mencionó y salió cerrando.

-Transylvania ? -mencionó Yuuta al ver a Bekko-San irse al parecer no tenía idea de donde quedaba eso...pero entonces luego de tener un dedo en el mentón y mirar hacia el techo como si de hay vendría la respuesta - Oh Transylvania ,Rumania ,un lugar lleno de bosques ,famoso por leyendas de Hombres lobo ,vampiros y espectros y por ser un lugar con arquitectura antigua en su mayoría...-se le vinieron imagenes de lo que acababa de decir ...-Será fantastico! -mencionó alegremente - Ken Ken ! Kon Kon ! -llamó a sus manos parlachínas y alzandolas un poco- Vamos a viajar! -mencionó emocionado Ken Ken - Yupiii... -mencionó algo decaido Kon Kon - No seas aguafiestas Kon Kon...-mecionó Yuuta bajando sus manos y saliendo rapidamente de ahí...

**Unas Horas Más Tarde...**

Shito ,Chika ,Michiru ,Yuuta ,Koyomi y Lyca se encontraban fuera del aeropuerto con sus respectivas maletas (eran de carretilla ,no tan grandes) ...Observaban sonriendo (a exepción de shito ) a Bekko despidiendose de Shimotsuki ,quien dijo :

-Buena suerte ,tranquilos estare vigilando a A-Loan...por el momento no se dan cuenta de su ausencia ...y cuiden a Lyca aún tiene cosas que ver y aprender ...-mencion sonriendo suavemente viendo a Lyca.

-Que no dijistes que ya lo domastes? -refunfuño Chika cruzando sus brazos

-Una señorita no tiene el deber de domar a un hombre... Solo lo ayuda a ver cosas como nunca las ha visto -mencionó serio acercandose a Shimotsuki y tomó sus manos entrelazandolas con las suyas y la miro tiernamente - Aprendere más y te haré que te sientas orgullosa...

-Ya lo estoy Lyca...Ahora es momento de enorgullezerte a ti mismo...-le mencionó ella sonriendole a lo que el asintió-

**Adentro En El Aeropuerto...**

-El proposito de mi viaje...-decía Chika tratando de inventarse algo...con sus manos apoyadas en la ventanilla de la empleada que atendía a los pasajeros...todos lo observaban ,la empleada se notaba algo decaída

-El proposito de nuestro viaje es cazar zombies! -mencionó Yuuta alegremente alzando sus manos empujando a Chika y dejandolo caer...La empleada sello lo que tenía que que sellar y mencionó- Suerte con los Zombies...

**En El Avión...**(se miraba un pequeño avión en medio del cielo, era un atardecer...hasta que el cielo cambio a una esplendorosa noche de luna llena)

**En Transylvania... **caminaban por la villa ...nada es algo moderno bueno en su mayoría era un pueblo...Chika y Shito notaron un motel al final de la villa de lado derecho ...corríeron hacia ella ,dejando a los demas atrás ,aún con el peso de las maletas

-Listo para cazar? -pregunto Chika alegre viendo a Shito...

-Tu que crees?...

...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...por favor comenten! bye nyun! nos vemos en el proximo episodio...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyun! Hola! Se que el anterior cap no fue muy prometedor ,iba a hacer algo más inspirador al final pero tuve unos problemas...ahh y se me olvidaba el Shinigami Zarame que anda alado al cuello de michiru... **

* * *

El pequeño hotel se miraba algo angosto pero más alto ,se miraba de 5 pisos ,una entrada amplia de dos portónes de madera ,tenía arquitectura de piedra sin pintar ,tenía tejas de color anaranjado y con soportes de madera lisa y de tono amarilla algo de muy buena calidad.

Era de Mañana...Chika Akatsuki ,estaba jugando con un yoyo acostado boca arriba en una cama color(algo raro no?) ,un poco melancolicó estos ultimos días pero ni el sabía porque?...pero algo era seguro tenía que compartir habitación con Shito ,volteó a ver la maleta(de color azul) de Shito recargada en una esquina junto a la suya(de color negra),pero era algo que solo a Shito le disgustaba más...

-No podemos pagar algo mejor que esto? -mencionó indiferente en voz baja quejandose del no tan lujoso...bueno el no lujoso lugar donde tuvieron que pagar estadía incluyendo un pequeño aporte de parte de Shito y Chika ,ya que están llegando poco a poco al terminó "quiebra"

Shito ,Bekko ,Yuuta ,Michiru (Zarame alado como siempre a su cuello) ,Lyca y,Koyomi se encontraban desayunando en una mesa abajo en el pequeño "restaurante",cada uno comiendo dos pequeños sandwiches gourmet y bebiendo un jugo de naranja fresca...

-Hoy empezaran la revisión del perimetro...la computadora solo informó que se localizaban en las zonas boscosas.-Menciono Bekko acomodando sus anteojos a lo que Shito y Michiru asintieron y Zarame hizo su sonido extraño cuando quiere decir algo -Pero y Chika-Kun? -pregunto viendo a Shito.

-No lo se...Ha estado actuando algo raro ,Michiru tu sabes algo de Akatsuki? -menciono Shito cruzando sus brazos viendo a Michiru a lo que ella negó.

-Que le pasara? -mencionó Michiru algo dudosa.

-Oh por Dios! -mencionó repentinamente Koyomi- Solo Koyomi sabe que le pasa? - cruzó sus brazos sonriendo.

-Koyomi? Lo sabes? -preguntó Michiru algo sorprendida y todos vieron dudosos a Koyomi preguntandose lo que sabía ella y ellos no.

-Que no es obvio! A Chika no le gusta la naturaleza! -dijo entonces Koyomi mostrando su respuesta que por supuesto no tenía tanto sentido y a los demás no les pareció correcta -solo tenemos que tener un picnic en las afueras mientras revisamos el perímetro y así se sentira más en contacto con lo natural! -volvió a decir levantandose y alzandó sus brazos - Además talvez nos encontremos con aguas termales!

-No seas idiota Koyomi...-dijo Shito-

-No es una mala idea...-interrumpió Bekko acomodando nuevamente sus anteojos ,con ojos cerrados y luego cruzando sus brazos.-Tal vez Chika-Kun necesite eso ,saben que lo natural es mejor...

-Witashimori...-mencionó Shito no tan a gusto con la idea.

-Solo intentenlo ,si está así no creo que se sienta bien para pelear -interrumpió a Shito ,se paró -Tu también iras Yuuta? -preguntó viendola con su encorvada postura.

-No lo creo ,tal vez tenga que investigar a los zombie de gran valor en estos alrededores...-respondió Yuuta parandose y poniendose al lado de Bekko ,se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones que por cierto la de Bekko es su nueva "oficina"

Shito había subido a avisar a Chika de la salida a la que por cierto el no estaba tan a gusto de ir ,abrió la puerta y se encontró a Chika en sus estado anterior viendo el techo y jugando con el yoyo ,Chika lo volteó a ver .

-No fuistes a desayunar.-dijo Shito.

-No tengo hambre.-respondió Chika.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Shito cerrando la puerta.

-Claro...-afirmó algo dudoso.

-Has estado actuando muy raro y quisiera saber por que? -preguntó Shito yendó directo al punto.

-Raro? yo? -dijo Chika-

-Tal vez...No me siento con ánimos ...Eso es todo -respondió como si nada pero algo le decía a Shito que era mentira aunque tarde o temprano se daría cuenta entonces solo suspiro. -Sabes vamos a salir al bosque...Koyomi tuvo la idea de hacer "contacto con la naturaleza"

-No me digas ,quiere encontrar aguas termales para lucir su ceñido bikini...-menciono Chika quejandose medio sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos .

-Así parece ,aunque no tengo animos de ir...-dijo Shito serio

-No me digas ,Shito se siente intimidado por los atributos de Koyomi...- dijo Chika con mirada pícara poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Shito y recargandose en su espalda …

-No seas idiota Chika…Las chicas son lo que menos me interesa.-menciono Shito algo molesto.

-O no estás acostumbrado a ver chicas en traje de baño…-volvió a mencionar riendo-

-Callate idiota…Voy a ir .-respondio Shito entonces irritado.

-Yo también…-se levantó mientras Shito solo suspiro.

Minutos Despúes…

Koyomi (vestida con shorts cortos verde pastel y una camisa sin manga blanca y pegada) ,Michiru (vestida con un vestido corto blanco con encaje),Zarame siempre alado a su cuello ,Lyca (con su collar negro de púas y su usual camisa formal blanca manga larga y de arriba desbotonada )

Shito(vestido usualmente formal) y Chika (con tenis converse negros ,pantalones pegados negros con cadenas ,faja negra con hebilla dorada ,y una camisa gris manga corta pegada)

Todos se adentraron al bosque…

En el bosque,después de tantos minutos de caminar Michiru se miraba cansada pero solo ella.

-Cuanto falta? –preguntó suspirando.

-No seas tan exagerada…Las aguas termales no se encuentran solo dando un paso…-mencionó Koyomi viendo hacia un sendero pequeño ,que al final logró definir algo de vapor en el aire y gritó ,todos se taparon los oídos exepto Lyca- Ahí está! –saltó y corrió como nunca en la vida Michiru la siguió…

-Espera Koyomi! –dijo y al llegar fue interrumpida por una ola grande de agua a causa de un chapúzon por parte de Koyomi dejándola empapada incluyendo a Zarame quien se enojo y dijo algo en su idioma…

-Idiota acaso no tienes cerebro? –dijo Michiru traduciendo al shinigami

…Alguien se acercaba al lugar termal…tenía tenis converse rojos ,medias negras con franjas rojas, caderas no tan anchas un vestido pegado corto y negro …una mano se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás y la otra la tenía sujetando su poncho negro que era arriba de la cintura con detalles rojos con gorro tapando un poco su rostro y sin abotonar ,su piel era blanca casi palida …

Chika estaba casi a la orilla del agua y se estaba quitando un tenis pero ya quidado subió la rodilla y apoyo su codo en ella viendo el cielo(se escuchaba las risas de Koyomi y Michiru)…La misteriosa chica estaba caminando también a unos centímetros ,y ya que la nube de vapor cubría casi todo, Chika y ella estaban separados por una ligera pared de vapor…

Ella se deshizo del poncho tirándolo a un lado …dejando ver su vestido negro manga corta con cuello alto que llevaba (aún no se le miraba el rostro) ,se quito sus zapatos y luego sus medias ,su vestido por atrás tenía zipper , lo bajo y su vestido vestido cayó al suelo ,luego se desabotonaba el bra ,y en ese preciso momento la pared de vapor entre ella y Chika se desvaneció y el miro por casualidad hacia ella…Se sobresaltó sonrojado …Ella se dio la vuelta y se asustó viendo a Chika observándola con atención ,sus ojos azules sobresaltados y con mejillas rojas de pena ,ya que se había quitado completamente su bra pero rápidamente puso su brazo tapándose como pudo, se lo volvió a poner ,Chika se paró

-Lo siento ,lo siento ,lo siento…-dijo el dándose vuelta para no verla…

Ella como pudo se vistió pero no logró ponerse sus zapatos a tiempo aunque eso no le impidió correr y lo hizo…Chika volteó…

-He? Donde está?...-dijo Chika adentrándose al bosque y corriendo ,al llegar al sendero miro una sombra alejándose asi que fue tras ella –Oye?!

…La chica corria tan velozmente como pudo…hasta llegar a un túnel de roca ,ella entró…y este se iba cerrando ,Chika logró llegar al punto de que lo podía ver y al ver que se cerraba ,entró cayendo boca abajo ,cuando se cerró miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba ella ,pero con su zapato lo golpeó dejándolo inexplicablemente inconsciente.

Minutos despúes Chika despertó acostado en una cama .Era una habitación al estilo sombrío

-Donde estoy? –Pregunto para sí mismo ,se paró y miro la ventana ,se acercó hacia ella ,se asomó y miro hacia abajo , había una densa nieblina, el solo frunció el ceño un poco…

* * *

**espero que les guste...les agradeceria comentarios xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**En medio de las aguas termales en una densa fuente de vapor:**

Michiru (con un traje de baño de una sola pieza blanco )y Zarame luchaba por llegar hasta Koyomi y herirla con su pequeña hacha ya que ella les salpicaba agua ,Koyomi (con un traje de dos piezas algo pequeño de color naranja) , Shito(obviamente siempre serio las miraba con una mano en su cintura y llevaba puestos con unos shorts Nike negros ) y Lyca(quien estaba con ellos pero traía su ropa puesta)miraba a Michiru y a Koyomi igual de serio como Shito.

-Akatsuki-Chan! –dijo Shito llamando a Chika viendo hacia un lado.-Akatsuki! –algo lo hizo caminar hacia la orilla e ir por el ,pero cuando llegó Chika obviamente no estaba.-Akatsuki! No estoy de humor para juegos! –volvió a mencionar viendo a todos lados ,Lyca se estaba detrás de el y olfateó:

-No esta aquí…-dijo Lyca saliendo del agua con su ropa empapada y su cabello intacto del agua.

-Como? –preguntó Shito viéndolo ,Lyca volvió a olfatear y se acercó a los arbustos del lado derecho del sendero.

-Huelo una fragancia ligera…como a rosas …La escencia de una mujer…-dijo Lyca.

-Que?! –Preguntó algo molestó – Así que fue detrás de ella verdad? –Shito miro bajo su cabeza al suelo con ojos cerrados.

-Shito –Senpai no lo irás a buscar? –dijo Lyca viéndolo.

-Para que? Se puede cuidar solo ,además le gustó tanto la chica que fue tras ella…En cosas de amor no necesito interferir…-mencionó riendo un poco- Además ya volverá ,tiene que hacerlo .Vamos- le hizo un movimiento a Lyca con su cabeza dándole a entender que volvieran al agua ,Lyca sisntió y se adentro nuevamente al agua.

**Mientras Chika:**

-Que es aquí? –se alejó,y con una mano en su cintura volteó y se acercó a una armadura de metal a la esquina de la puerta,y luego puso una mano en la barbilla encorvándose un poco hacia adelante y viendo lo brillante que estaba,pusó su otra mano en su cabeza y con ojos cerrados dijo:

-No puedo creer que me trajeran a un museo…-Aún pareciendo tonto el estaba convencido de que ese lugar era un "museo",las cosas que veía ahí eran antiguas, se encontraba mirando todo su alrededor sin moverse del lugar dando la espalda a la armadura que en ese momento habló diciendo:

-Lo siento señor,al parecer el ambiente es algo "humano" para usted…-su voz era relajada pero fue interrumpido por un ligero gritó ahogado de Chika,quien estaba sobresaltado y se había volteado a verlo y lo señalaba.

-Tu,tu hablas! –dijo Chika.

-Claro que habla…-mencionó la voz de una chica joven,Chika volteó a todos lados buscando con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz,hasta que la encontró y es que estaba en el respaldar de la ventana,tan firme,con sus manos entrelazadas hacia abajo, una mirada seria.

Chika sabía que se trataba de la misma chica de hace un momento, así es ,a la que hace un rato había visto sin sostén ,a la que le debía una disculpa,a la que siguió y la misma que le pegó muy fuerte en la cara con su zapato ,aunque pensaría que con eso ya estaban a mano, el se sintió apenado en el momento que bajo su cabeza sonrojado.

-Tú.-se limitó a decir Chika, con una mirada matadora de parte de la chica .

-Tú.-se limitó también ella ,bajando delicadamente y dirigendose a la puerta con brazos cruzados, volteó a ver a Chika-Mi padre te espera en su despacho…-dijo llamando la atención de Chika,quien parecía haber salido de un trance, el padre de la chica ,alto…Ni siquiera sabía en donde rayos se encontraba,ni por que la armadura podía hablar,ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa chica,ahora tenía que ver a su padre…claro,claro, ella le dijo del incidente y ahora su padre lo va a matar…Esto iba de mal en peor.

-Para que? –excusó Chika con actitud floja,estirando sus brazos y viéndola.

-Tú solo ven.-Dijo ella sin seguir su juego de "querer perder tiempo",y abriendo la puerta salió, Chika no se vio más obligado a salir detras de ella y así fue, este la seguía con manos en los bolsillo ,y deleitaba su vista con cada cosa en el pasillo,miró hacia abajo ,estaba forrado con una alfombra roja,a los lados puertas con números…150,149,148…en sus perillas habían unas extrañas cabecillas con ojos cocidos y cada una decía: No molestar,No molestar,No molestar…Arqueo sus labios hacia arriba con su mirada en el techo .luego las partes altas de las paredes que tenían antorchas pequeñas alumbrando muy bien por donde pasaban, Chika no se fijó que estaba tan distraído con el lugar que no miro el elevador que le esperaba al frente,y la chica ya se encontraba adentro, camino rápido y entró, la chica presionó el numero 1, este se cerró y se puso a andar.

-Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.-dijo Chika viendo hacia arriba con los manos en los bolsillos.

-Mi nombre es Mavis…

-Mavis,que lindo nombre –interrumpió Chika sonriéndole de lado,ella sonrió, bueno medio ladeó sus labios ,al parecer no se sentía muy segura estando en compañía del chico .

-Gracias, supongo .-agradeció sin mirarlo, y permaneciendo seria,en cambió el si la miraba solo que de reojo.

-Pues no lo supongas, solo agradece…-Dijo Chika con tono algo presumido, ella lo miró de reojo alzando una ceja- Y que edad tienes?

-116.-dijo Mavis.

-116? –preguntó Chika no creyendo la respuesta.-Debe ser broma…

-Claro que no…-Dijo Mavis .

-Si lo es, tu edad es 16 pero dices 116 para atraer la atención de los turistas, pues si soy un turista pero no vine para ver este museo.-Mavis suspiro al oír la declaración del chico, Chika seguía con su idea de que el lugar era un museo-Por cierto yo tengo 17. –el la miro con una ceja alzada y medio sonriendo con brazos cruzados,mientras que ella se había sorprendido un poco.

-De verdad? –preguntó Mavis con mirada curiosa.

-Pues si…-dijo el ,sonando un pequeño timbre que aviso la llegada al piso 1,se abrió la puerta y ambos salieron, caminaron por un pasillo a la derecha, el cual se tornaba un poco oscuro a medida caminaban hacia el final,La chica llegó al final y ahí estaba la puerta ,ella la abrío y entró,mientras Chika se encontraba algo atemorizado…"como será su padre?,realmente me matará?...El dueño seguramente de esta aburrido museo…" ,pensaba mientras daba pasos hacia adentro aún con la idea de que el lugar era un "museo"…Al entrar ella estaba sentada en una silla,el ambiente era algo igual al de los pasillos,abajo una alfombra roja,antorchas pequeñas como lámparas,las sillas de un estilo antiguo y anticuado y la mesa ni digamos,pero habían ciertos documentos y un retrato de una familia de tres, una mujer joven de cabello rizado café oscuro y una sonrisa sincera con un vestido manga larga y un cuello alto,sostenía un bebe envuelto en una sabana blanca, al lado aparecía un hombre de sonrisa igual de sincera y con una capa de cuello alto negra y lucía un traje formal "anticuado" para Chika, eso le sorprendío un poco,pero aún más al posar su mirada en el mismo hombre del retrato, quíen estaba serio ,ojos azules,piel palida, un peinado muy anticuado y formal con el mismo traje formal de la foto ,estaba sentado en la gran silla donde se sentaría un jefe…y claro el dueño de un "museo".

-Sientate .-Mencionó el hombre alto,que aunque no estuviera de pie se podía notar su gran estatura .Chika hizo caso y se sentó,al parecer su apariencia lo intimidaba bastante-

-Cual es tu nombre? .-preguntó el hombre.

-He…Chika Akat…suki.-dijo Chika con nerviosismo,Mavis pareció no entender ya que lo miro.

-Eso no parece nombre de un humano.-dijo el hombre .

-Que dice? –preguntó Chika extrañado.-A ya se…-se estiró en el asiento- Tambien lo hace para llamar la atención…Al igual que su hija-Mavis lo miró confundida, el hombre alzo una ceja.-Vaya si que quieren asustar a los turistas…-Chika rió un poco.

-Que edad tienes? –preguntó el hombre .

-Pues 17.-Respondió Chika .

-Mi hija me contó que te encontró en las aguas termales…cerca de este perímetro …Que hacías tú ahí?-imponente dijo el hombre exigiendo una respuesta rápida.

-Pues yo iba a entrar a esas aguas, acaso es algo malo? ,ah ya entiendo es de su propiedad cierto? pues ,lo lamento sí?-dijo Chika como si no como si no lo estuviera tomando encerio.

-Pues si , es de mi propiedad ,pero no entiendo como un humano como tu anda por estos rumbos ,acaso no te contaron relatos horrorosos de este bosque?-dijo el hombre.

-No, por que lo harían? .-preguntó Chika sintiéndose confundido ,acaso ese hombre era un lunático , es? o parece? .-Además no le tengo miedo a nada.-dijo cruzando los brazos alardeando de su poder de invocar una catana y exterminar zombies , algo que esos dos aún no sabían.

-Así que no sabes quien soy?-preguntó el hombre .

-Pues no. Debería? –dijo Chika cruzando sus brazos.

-…Yo soy el Conde Vlad Dracúla…-dijo el nada más y nada menos que el Conde Dracú rió un poco poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si claro y yo soy el presidente de Rusia.-bromeó Chika.-Ustedes si que tienen experiencia en mentir…jeje

-No es cierto!-Mavis se exaltó un poco parándose y alzando un poco sus puños mirando a Chika-Mi padre es Vlad Dracúla y yo soy su hija Mavis Dracúla! Y ambos somos vampiros! Este es un hotel para monstruos y no un museo! Y tu eres un presumido turista Chika Atatsuki!.

-Es Akatsuki! –Respondió Chika corrigiendo a Mavis, quien había dicho mal su segundo nombre ,y levantó poniéndose enfrente de ella,claro que no furioso pero si serio ,pero sus miradas no estaban alineadas ya que Chika era un poco más alto.

-Chika Akatsuki siéntate!-dijo el hombre algo Chika miró la boca del hombre que en ese momento estaba medioabierta mostrando sus dientes apretados en señal de enojo, también se denotaban un colmillo más largo de lo normal "será verdad?" …Chika miró a Mavis quien seguía parada, Chika se levantó y se le acercó ,abriendo su boca ,ella se sonrojo,Chika miro los mismos colmillos ,no eran falsos,realmente decían la verdad? ,la soltó enseguida.

**En alguna parte del bosque:**

-Chika!,Chika!Chika -Kun! –se oía a Michiru gritar ,también se oía a Shito y a Koyomi.

Lyca estaba olfateando cerca de un risco y se detuvo al ver una densa capa de niebla ,la cual se retiraba lentamente ,y dejó ver un castillo inmenso ,con un puente hacia el bosque ,Lyca lo siguió con la mirada y se dirigió al lugar corriendo .


End file.
